NO QUIERO PERDERTE
by Darcyi
Summary: La despiadada guerra que había cobrado la vida de tantos inocentes, de tantos planetas finalmente había terminado, la resistencia logro derrocar la tiranía que la Primera Orden había traído a la Galaxia, Ren había sido un poderoso aliado, pero ahora mientras intentaban Restauran una nueva república los altos mandos pedían una cosa: Condenar al hombre que había traído destrucción.


**NO QUIERO PERDERTE**

RESUMEN: La despiadada guerra que había cobrado la vida de tantos inocentes, de tantos planetas finalmente había terminado, la resistencia logro derrocar la tiranía que la Primera Orden había traído a la Galaxia, Kylo Ren había sido un poderoso aliado, pero ahora mientras intentaban Restauran una nueva república los altos mandos pedían una cosa: Condenar al hombre que había traído tanta destrucción.

watch?v=egRF6KGTZQM

 **REY POV**

Sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor a menta que con cada roce de su boca sobre la mía podía saborear, el roce de sus manos sobre mi rostro, lo sabía, sabía que el momento había llegado

-Tengo que irme – dijo con dolor mientras sentía como lagrimas comenzaban a desbordar de mis orbes avellanas – No llores- me pidió mientras me miraba con esos ojos que solo reflejaban el dolor de aquella despedida- No llores por un ser tan despreciable como yo- me suplico mientras pegaba su frente con la mía, el sonido de su voz imponente y fría, el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, el olor a menta que su boca despedía, todo, todo intento aferrarme a ello

-No lo hagas Ben – le suplico mientras rodeo su espalda con mis brazos, sujeto con fuerza aquellas ropas negras que su cuerpo cubrían

-Es demasiado tarde- dice con pesar mientras acaricia mis cabellos con delicadeza – Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, nos hubiera evitado todo esto – continua explicándome mientras hace una pausa – y no habría tenido que separarme jamás de tu lado – finaliza mientras siento como oculta su rostro entre mis cabellos, oculto mi rostro en su amplio pecho, escucho los sonidos acelerados de su corazón, lo sé, siempre lo supe, las despedidas son la cosa más dolorosa.

-Aun no es tarde- insisto mientras busco con desesperación su rostro – Ben puedo convencerlos, sé que poder hacerlo, tu… confía en mí, una vez más- le suplico mientras llevo mi mano a su rostro, lo observo disfrutar del tacto mientras cierra los ojos, las lágrimas continúan escapando sin permiso, las despedidas siempre son dolorosas y más cuando se trata de la gente que amas.

-Rey- me llama por mi nombre mientras abre sus ojos castaños, se encuentran con los míos, toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ella – tienes que dejarme ir – pide con un tono de voz que continua reflejando el dolor que en su interior aguarda

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser los únicos que perdamos?- digo aquello en medio del llanto, de nuevo siento los brazos de Ben atraerme a su cuerpo, mi cabeza descansa en su pecho, sus manos acarician mi espalda, de sus labios las palabras tranquilizadoras,

-Todo estará bien preciosa, no tengas miedo, estoy contigo…. Solo…. Tienes que dejarme ir – me suplica

-No puedo Ben, y no quiero hacer eso – digo aquello en medio del llanto mientras me sujeto a su camisa con fuerza, siento su cuerpo estremecerse ante la situación,

-Rey…esto es lo correcto – dice nuevamente con un tono de voz tan serio, él no va a cambiar de opinión, no lo hará – Por favor…- me pide con un tono de voz más dulce

-No quiero perderte para siempre Ben, no…. No quiero imaginar un mundo donde tú no estarás – digo aquello aferrándome a su cuerpo

-Nunca me perderás – me asegura mientras siento como en un movimiento rápido toma mi cuerpo entre sus brazos – Siempre estaré contigo – me asegura mientras deposita un beso fugas en mis labios, comienza a caminar dentro de aquella habitación y deposita mi cuerpo en la cama, me siento al borde de esta y lo observo arrodillarse frente a mi quedando a la misma altura de donde me encuentro sentada.

-Ben- susurro su nombre con dificultad, sujeto con fuerza los pantalones de mis piernas, pronto siento como coloca sus manos sobre las mías y llama mi nombre

-Rey…- pronuncia mi nombre con un tono más suave- Mírame por favor – me pide y yo solo me limito a obedecer, sus ojos castaños se encuentran con los míos, observo el dolor, el dolor que empeoro con cada lagrima que derramo, con cada palabra que sale de mis labios, con cada gesto de resistencia que pongo – Es tarde para mí, entiéndelo – me pide

-No quiero dejarte ir así, ¿porque no pueden perdonarte?- cuestiono exigiendo una respuesta, una que me permita lidiar con aquel dolor que se intensifica a segundo, porque, porque la galaxia exige su vida a cambio de la unificación de lo que podremos llamar República.

-La guerra acabo- comienza a decir – se terminó, la paz finalmente parece surgir de entre la oscuridad que represento la Orden de la cual fui parte alguna vez Rey, la orden que intentaste destruir con tus manos, la misma que cayo gracias a sus esfuerzos – dice el mientras le interrumpo bruscamente

-Fuiste tú quien hizo esto posible Ben, sin ti ellos jamás hubieran siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de acabar con la tiranía que la Primera Orden representaba – finalizo mientras coloco mis manos en sus hombros – Pero aun así, ahora que todo ha acabado ¿Quieren tu vida? , porque tienes que ser el único que sufra, porque tienes que ser quien muera.- digo aquello con pesar mientras las lágrimas de nuevo regresan, la vergüenza no tiene cabida en ese momento, mis esfuerzos por siempre ser dura se van al diablo con la noticia de que la nueva Republica que tanto habíamos soñado restaurar, Ese lugar de paz regido por seres sabios y prudentes, con sentimientos de humanidad y temerosos de la muerte , eran ellos quienes pedían la muerte de uno para logar lo que ellos llamaban restablecimiento de un balance. Estupideces

-Rey, basta – me pide mientras sujeta mis manos entre las suyas – No hay marcha atrás entiende, el trato ya está hecho – dice aquello con un tono que refleja la veracidad de sus palabras

-No Ben por favor, no tiene que ser así, no quiero, me rehusó a dejarte ir- digo nuevamente mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza, agacho mi cabeza intentando ocultar el dolor al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras _"No hay marcha atrás el trato ya está hecho_ " no quiero, no puedo, siento que su vida se me va entre las manos, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo salvarlo… no puedo salvar al hombre del que me he enamorado.

-Rey- llama mi nombre nuevamente, susurra con tranquilidad, mientras pega su frente a la mía, me rehusó a el contacto de nuestros ojos, siento que si lo veo una vez más me romperé, el sonido de las afueras de la isla donde nos encontrábamos en negociaciones se hace presente, el sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas que rodean la pequeña Isla , la música que provocan las a veces que atraviesan toda las costas , y el ruido de nuestras respiraciones, mis chillidos ahogados y las palabras de Ben susurrándome que me tranquilice

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Reclamo cuando he logrado tranquilizar mi llanto, comienzo a abrir mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro con su mirada preocupada, lo observo llevar su mano a mi mejilla mientras con la yema de sus dedos retira las lágrimas que he derramado

-Rey, mira cómo te has dejado tus ojos están todos rojos, ¿Duele?- pregunta mientras se acerca y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, su rostro se queda a escasos centímetros del mío, desvió mi vista y le exijo una respuesta.

-Ben, respóndeme por favor, ¿Por qué accediste a eso?- pregunto enojada - ¿Por qué estas permitiéndote ser el Mártir de la historia? –Digo aquello con furia mientras sujeto su mano- porque me estas dejando sola tu también – finalizo con pesar mientras nuevamente agacho mi rostro intentando ocultar las lágrimas que comienzan a brotar como agua, siento sus manos rodear mi espalda, oculto mi rostro en su cuello y siento sus manos acariciarme, intentando tranquilizarme

-Shuu…- susurra mientras siento su mano sobre mi cabeza – No quisiera dejarte sola – dice aquello con un tono más suave – la idea de dejarte me resulta impensable Rey, pero es lo mejor, es lo único que puedo hacer, es la única forma de que la libertad y el sueño por el que has luchado se vuelvan realidad , solo soy un eslabón para que la verdadera paz surja y reine la galaxia – finaliza con pesar, siento sus manos rodearme con mayor fuerza – Yo te amo- dice finalmente

-Ben, no- digo con dolor, porque lo amo, también lo amo, ¿Por qué dice aquello? ¿De verdad piensa dejarme? – No me dejes por favor, no lo hagas ahora – le suplico mientras lagrimas siguen descendiendo de mi rostro – Si me amas, no puedes dejarme , tienes que detener esta locura- le pido mientras sujeto su camisa, sus ojos me ven con dolor

\- No puedo hacerlo –dice aquello mientras agacha la cabeza – No puedo retractarme, he dado mi palabra de Caballero –

-Al diablo, solo vayámonos, que nadie sepa de nosotros, sé que estuviste viajando, podemos irnos a otro sistema, Ben, por favor, No lo hagas, no me dejes – le suplico una vez más, sus manos acarician mi rostro, retiran mis cabellos, lo observo mientras se acerca, su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Se mi mujer esta noche – me pide mientras besa mi mejilla, no lo voy a hacer cambiar de opinión pienso mientras coloco mi mano en su pecho –Por favor – me susurra mientras siento el roce de sus labios sobre los mis

-Te amo Ben – le susurro entre besos.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos mientras lo beso, comienza a depositar mi cuerpo gentilmente sobre la cama, lo siento tomarme de la cintura mientras acomoda nuestros cuerpos, apoya sus codos a los costados de mi hombros, continuo besándolo con desesperación , como si no hubiera un mañana porque para nosotros no lo hay, las lágrimas no cesan, se sienten más espesas, calientes, sus labios sobre los míos, su sabor a menta, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, todo duele, duele saber que aquello no será para siempre.

-No llores – me pide cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, deposita besos alrededor de mi rostro

-Aun no es tarde Ben- le recuerdo nuevamente mientras deposito mi mano en su mejilla – Por favor quédate conmigo – le suplico

-Rey- susurra mi nombre mientras se acerca lentamente a mí, sus labios rozando los míos, besándome con gentileza, siento su dolor con cada roce, siento su necesidad por profundizar nuestro encuentro, su lengua roza suavemente la comisura de mis labios y gustosa le doy el acceso.

Sus manos rozan cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me acaricia con delicadeza, siento sus manos descansar en mi pecho desbotonando cada uno de los seguros de mi camiseta, uno a uno lentamente mientras su labios besan los míos, mientras me demuestra cuanto me ama, cuando me necesita, _no quiero que se vaya… no si es para siempre_ pienso cuando siento el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo ante aquel roce, nos separamos por falta de aire y comienzo a sentir la dificultad para respirar, Ben me mira pidiendo permiso para deshacerse de aquella prenda, asiento con la cabeza y a los segundos no hay nada más que cubra mi pecho, le veo hincarse mientras de un movimiento se deshace de la camisa que cubre su cuerpo, me quedo contemplando cada una de las heridas que descansan en su amplio pecho mientras lo observo inclinarse hacia mí, toco cada una de las líneas mientras siento sus labios chocar con los míos, sus manos descienden por cada parte de mi cuerpo, siento el roce de sus dedos sobre mi pecho, me resulta imposible contener aquel sonido

-Tranquila – me susurra entre besos – solo déjame hacerlo todo –me pide mientras siento el contacto de sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos sujetan la mía, los sonidos que comienza a dejar escapar mi boca, resultan imposibles de controlar, aquello se intensifica cuando sus labios comienzan a succionar con delicadeza mis pechos, me llevo la mano a la boca intentando ocultar mi vergüenza, pronto siento sus manos sobre las mías, - Rey… deja que te escuche – me suplica

-Ben…- lo llamo con dificultad- no me pidas eso, es vergonzoso – confieso

-Para mí es hermoso – dice mientras besa mis labio y entrelaza nuestras manos, cuando la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos el uno del otro lo observo descender de nuevo, sus labios sobre mi pecho, mis manos sujetándolo con fuerza, siento que en ese momento bajo su cuerpo podre perder la razón.

Pronto siento en mi entrepierna una extraña sensación ante aquellas caricias placenteras que Ben propicia a todo mi cuerpo y el…. El parece notarlo, separa sus labios de mi pecho, con la respiración agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mi cabello hecho un desastre el susurra aquellas palabras

-Perfecta – confiesa mientras lo observo descender sus manos hasta mis pantalones - ¿Puedo?- pregunta antes de hacer cualquier movimiento , me limito a asentir con la cabeza y de un instante a otro, observo como mis pantalones descansan en el otro lado de la habitación, lo observo hacer lo mismo con las prendas que en su cuerpo restaban, - Gracias – me susurra al oído para después buscar mi boca con desesperación , Siento con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso desesperado lo mucho que me ama y lo doloroso que resulta esta despedida, siento sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi feminidad, retuerzo mi cuerpo bajo el suyo cuando siento como introduce uno de sus dedos

-Ben- lo llamo intentando acabar con nuestros besos

-Relájate – me pide mientras ataca de nuevo mis labios, la sensación que me produce es como si fuera adrenalina pura, mi respiración se vuelve más difícil de controlar, la voracidad con que me besa, sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, quiero que sienta lo mismo, comienzo a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo, lentamente, lo siento dejar escapar unos pequeños gruñidos entre cada roce que propicio sobre su cuerpo,

-Detente – me pide con dificultad cuando rozo con el muslo de mi pierna su miembro – Aun no es tiempo – susurra- quiero que sea inolvidable para ti – susurra mientras besa mi mejilla

-Ya lo es – le respondo mientras busco sus labios desesperada.

-Rey- me llama después de unos minutos , - ¿puedo?- pregunta mientras acaricia mis piernas, asiento con la cabeza mientras le ayudo a abrirse paso, lo observo mientras deja descansar el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos, pronto siento la entrada de un invasor en mi intimidad, observo su rostro mientras sujeto con fuerza sus hombros, él se ve tan apuesto , aun con esa cicatriz que le he propiciado, aquel Caballero frio y solitario, resulto ser tan dulce, amable y entregado cuando ama, pronto lo escucho llamar nuevamente mi nombre,- Rey, cielo… esto va a doler un poco – dice con suavidad mientras se acerca a mis labios, su dulce sabor a menta de nuevo comienza a nublar cada uno de mis sentidos y en un segundo, siento como aquel invasor termina lo que ha comenzado.

Me sujeto con fuerza a los hombros de Ben, mientras hago un grito de dolor en sus labios, aquella sensación se ha sentido como si me hubieran partido en dos, las lágrimas no tardan en hacerse presentes pronto, siento la yema de los dedos de Ben retirarlas, aun continuo sujetándome con fuerza

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta suavemente luego de algunos segundos

-Si…- respondo con dificultad, lo siento rodear mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, su pecho contra mi pecho, su respiración agitada chocando con la piel desnuda de mi cuello, sus esfuerzos por contenerse a continuar con aquello – Estoy bien – le susurró al oído mientras acaricio sus cabellos negros – Puedes continuar Ben- su rostro oculto busca el mío, sus labios hambrientos buscan el contacto con los míos, pronto lo siento moverse con delicadeza en mi interior, temeroso de dañarme de lastimar, una y otra vez lo siento entrar y salir, poco a poco aquel dolor punzante comienza a transformarse en uno placentero y de un momento a otro, sonidos que desconozco comienzan a salir de mis labios ,ç

-Ben... Ben… - lo llamo con dificultad mientras lo siento entrar en mi interior con fiereza, como una bestia, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus labios besando la piel desnuda de mi cuello,

-Está bien preciosa,- dice mientras lo siento moverse en mi interior y recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo

\- tranquila… no sabes cuánto te he esperado- me susurra al oído mientras me sujeto de sus cabellos…

-Gracias…. Yo también te amo Ben…- le respondo mientras siento como me embiste con mayor fuerza.

Pronto comienzo a sentir como sus embestidas se incrementa, siento como si algo en mi interior fuera a explotar, me sujeto con fuerza de sus brazos mientras muerdo la comisura de mis labios intentando ahogar aquellos gemidos que de mi labios salen y de un instante a otro siento como un líquido caliente se vierte en mi interior, el cuerpo de Ben cae cuidadosamente sobre el mío, ambos con la respiración agitada, con el cuerpo tembloroso y el sudor que nos cubre , acaricio su espalda mientras cierro mis ojos, me siento desfallecer en ese momento, de un instante a otro siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, giro sobre él y soy yo quien ahora descansa sobre su pecho, lo veo con sorpresa mientras le observo retirar con sus manos uno de mis cabellos que obstruye mi vista, sonríe fugazmente mientras acerca sus labios a los míos y me roba un beso, disfruto de su contacto, siento una sensación de cansancio que no puedo poner en palabras, siento como si alguien hubiera tomado todas mis fuerzas, opto por dejar descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho

-¿Estas bien Rey?- pregunta luego de algunos minutos de silencio, siento como coloca una manta sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos

-Si – respondo con tranquilidad mientras disfruto de su cercanía, rodeo con mi brazo su cintura y comienzo a pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer ¿de verdad me entregue a este hombre? La vergüenza se apodera rápidamente de mí, siento como si toda la sangre se fuera a mi rostro, sujeto con fuerza su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras deja escapar una risa - ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- pregunta mientras me abraza, siento su barbilla descansar sobre mi cabeza – Acaso piensas en lo que hemos hecho – dice casualmente, siento todo mi cuerpo tensarse ante aquellas palabras ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pienso de inmediato - ¿De verdad pensabas en eso?- pregunta el casual

-Si…- respondo con vergüenza mientras intento esconder mi rostro en su pecho

-Pues ha sido real Rey- me llama mientras siento su mano levantar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlo – y Gracias por darme este bello regalo – finaliza mientras sus labios se encuentran con los míos – Te amo – me susurra cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-Te también te amo Ben- le susurro

Permanecemos en silencio, disfruto del contacto de su piel sobre la mía, pienso en cada caricia que sus manos le han propiciado a mi cuerpo, pienso en el sabor a menta que emana de su boca, pienso en las palabras que me susurraba al oído diciéndome cuanto me amaba…. No puedo dejar ir al amor de mi vida, me digo a mi misma mientras sujeto su cuerpo con fuerza. Giro mi vista hacia donde descansa aquel hombre y observo el rostro de alguien que se ha perdido en la profundidad de los sueños, me quedo admirando aquella vista por algunos segundos mientras llevo mi mano a su rostro y comienzo a acariciarlo

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto Ben- susurro mientras deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios y salgo de la cama.

Tomo mis ropas y me las coloco lo más rápido posible intentando no despertarlo, debo hacer algo, algo podre hacer, deberá servir de algo ser un Jedi fiel a la causa, ese consejo debe entender , entender que Ben…. Ben es la persona que decidió unirse a la causa y en el proceso murió el Caballero temeroso a quienes llamaban Kylo Ren, para mi Ben y Kylo serán siempre las dos caras de una misma moneda, yo puedo amarlo aun con toda esa oscuridad, puedo quererlo, puedo aceptarlo… no voy a perderlo. No sin dar batalla.

-Rey porque hiciste esto- dice el mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas – Ya había tomado una decisión , porque tienes que ser tan testaruda – finaliza mientras pega su frente a la mía

-Me rehusaba a la idea de perderte Ben- le confieso mientras acaricio su rostro – te amo demasiado para hacerlo –

-No será fácil –dice el mientras me ve a los ojos y separa nuestro contacto

-Lose, sé que continúan deliberando mi petición – le confieso mientras siento como mis manos comienzan a temblar, Ben me sujeta con delicadeza y lleva mi mano a su boca , deposita un beso

-No tengas miedo – dice el mientras me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me rodea con sus brazos, dejo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho

-Nada me aterra más que la idea de que te vayas para siempre – le confieso

-Lose – responde el – Lose- finaliza.

Las puertas de aquella sala se abren y un hombre de armadura blanca, nos indica que entremos, Ben sujeta con fuerza mi mano y ambos entramos en aquella habitación donde nos aguarda nuestro destino.

 **TRES AÑOS DÉSPUES**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Habían pasado tres años desde aquellos sucesos, desde el día en que la vida de un hombre como yo, un ser que nació en la luz y sedió ante la oscuridad fue perdonada, ese día Rey salvo mi vida…. Y yo jure permanecer a su lado por la eternidad.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Sentía las manos de Rey temblar aun cuando la sujetaba con fuerza, la tensión en aquella habitación era evidente, más de uno en la sala tenía todas las intenciones de acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas, era un Caballero Ren, Un Asesino Jedi y el ultimo Líder Supremo de la caída Primera Orden mis antecedentes era todo lo que se necesitaba para sentenciar a alguien a pena capital, para acabar con un descendiente de la luz y la oscuridad, con el ultimo del legado de los Skywalker , sentía las miradas de odio, pero aquello no me importaba, sujetaba a aquella mujer que lo había apostado todo por mí, si ese día determinaban que mi vida debía acabar, estaba preparado, Rey me había dado lo más preciado para ella, su amor , su comprensión y su cuerpo, todo lo había tomado, me iría sin arrepentimiento más que el de dejarla sumida en dolor que deseaba superara pronto._

 _-Basta de murmuros –dijo la voz femenina que reconocí al instante, era nada más y nada menos que mi madre Leía Organa, imponente e indiferente a su hijo, digna de ser una miembro del consejo, Líder de la Resistencia y Princesa de su planeta caído, no pude sentirme más orgulloso de aquella mujer que estaba frente a mí. – Ben- me llamo por mi nombre con un tono de voz serio, al escullarla llamarme sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo – Este consejo ha tomado seriamente en consideración la petición de nuestra Jedi, no ha sido fácil, pero no podemos permitirnos – dice mientras hace una pausa y observa a los presentes mientras asiente con la cabeza – no podemos ni vamos a permitirnos caer en errores del pasado , La oscuridad , la ira, el miedo y el egoísmo fue lo que nos hizo caer una vez, en esta ocasión luchamos por traer la paz que se necesita.- finaliza y entonces otro de los miembros continua con el discurso_

 _-Joven Solo, este consejo se ha debatido con seriedad el hecho de perdonar tu vida cuando los antecedentes de tu traición y actuar son contundentes- dice con dureza – sin embargo, es imposible ignorar todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra causa – finaliza mientras otro de los miembros toma el uso de la voz_

 _-No podemos ignorar el potencial de tu linaje, ninguno de nosotros ha podido jamás olvidar de donde somos y de donde provenimos. Sin embargo tampoco ignoramos la ayuda que brindaste durante los momentos decisivos, tu información y técnicas de combate salvaron mi flota – concluye_

 _-Es por eso que nosotros, el consejo, hemos determinado que la vida de Ben Solo deberá de continuar con la promesa de que Kylo Ren jamás volverá de entre las sombras – finaliza la mujer mientras entrelaza los dedos de sus manos._

 _Incrédulo ante las palabras que acabo de escuchar, siento los brazos de Rey rodear mi cuerpo_

 _-Ben…. Te lo dije- dice con lágrimas en los ojos, la tomo en brazos y la beso con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana, poco me importa que los mayores nos escuchen, escucho el sonido de los mayores aclarándose la garganta pero poco me importa aquello, puedo estar con ella… y eso es lo único que necesito._

 _-Te amo- le susurro cuando nos separamos_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-Ben- escucho el dulce sonido de la voz de aquella mujer llamándome sacándome de aquellos pensamientos en que me encontraba sumergidos

-Rey, estoy de vuelta – le informo mientras me aproximo a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, sus labios rosan los míos, su sabor a fresas es tan adictivo que me cuesta separarme de ella –Te extrañe – confieso mientras nos separamos por falta de aire

-También te extrañe – me susurra mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, una sonrisa en sus labios, una mirada dulce y esas palabras es todo lo que necesito, finalmente he conseguido la paz y tranquilidad que tanto añoraba, finalmente tengo algo que puedo llamar familia.

* * *

Holaaaa que tal les saluda desde una Galaxia no tan lejana su alocada Darcyi, lose losee, la verdad el motivo de mi comentario anexo es el siguiente, originalmente planeaba que esto terminara omgosh, tragicamente, osea la idea surgió por una canción que estaba escuchando y mis feelings estaban por los suelos, pero la verdad es que no puedo, me rehusó a dar un terrible final, ( osea lectores me he comenzado a mentalizar lo que pasara en el Episodio IX , se que para muchos es evidente aun continuo negando lo que puede ser visible, Una casi imposible Redención por parte del caballero Ren, una lucha a muerte entre Rey y Ben, la verdad partirá mi alma si eso sucede, pero chicas he pensado mil y una teorias, y si alguno de los dos llegase a morir , preferiría fuera en manos del otro , lose lose no me odien pero es encerio, aveces leeo cosas y analiso las situaciones y mi cora se rompe cuando pienso en que puede que perdiéramos a Ben Solo para siempre, que se haya sumergido en el mundo de las sombras, un sitio sin retorno, un lugar que no deberia ser pisado por un humano) aclarado esto espero disfrutaran el capitulo como yo lo hago escribiendo constantemente.  
No olviden comentar, Saludos: D


End file.
